


Jagged Edges

by disarmed



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Villain!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being bad always did look better on the résumé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> i needed an OT3 villain!au and i wasn't going to get it unless i wrote it myself, apparently. (or you know, i just haven't searched hard enough, whatever.) due to its nature the characters are going to be slightly off (except for pitch, because of obvious reasons) but i'm sure if you've got this far you're not really going to care ;)

'You are the ocean, my Queen.' Pitch's voice is silk on skin as he breathes the words into Elsa's ear. 'And I, I am so very good at drowning.'

Elsa turns her head to the side and smiles at him demurely from under her lashes. 'Why Pitch,' she says with a small amount of feigned surprise, 'I didn't know you were so good with words.'

'Trust me, my Queen,' assures Pitch as he slides a hand around her waist, long fingers brushing over her stomach, 'my tongue has always been one of my greatest assets.'

Elsa pretends to look shocked. 'Please don't assume me innocent, Pitch. That is no way to speak to a lady; let alone the Queen.'

Pitch grins. 'I only speak this way because my Queen loves it so.'

Elsa tips her head back as Pitch's hands dip lower down her waist. 'That is very, very true.'

 

 

Jack and Elsa are wreaking havoc on a small village when Jack suddenly stops his half of the blizzard. Elsa, still in raptures with her snow storm, takes a moment to realise Jack has stopped laughing with glee at the peoples' suffering. She frowns across at him.

'Jack? What's wrong?'

Jack drops to the snow laden ground of the hill they're standing atop of with a frustrated sigh. 'You and Pitch have become disgustingly close.'

Elsa narrows her eyes. 'Please don't tell me you're jealous. Jack Frost, I have no time for insecurity.' She tips her head towards the town they're currently destroying. 'I have a very busy schedule.'

Jack flies to his feet with a sudden gust, and Elsa gasps when his hand curls around her arm and yanks her into his chest. 'You're mine,' he snarls, his mouth almost on hers. 'Pitch found you first and Pitch played with you first but you're _mine._ I taught you _this_.' He flings an arm out over the frozen town. 'I taught you everything.'

Elsa's eyes burn with fury before she strikes him in the gut, sending ice-magic searing through his insides in a burning flurry. Jack curses and drops to his knees, gasping for breath as he clutches his stomach.

'Not _everything_.' Elsa crosses her arms over her chest and smirks. 'Now look, you're right where you should be; kneeling at my feet.'

Jack lifts his head slowly to look up at her, his expression of pain fading into a wicked grin to rival Elsa's smug smirk. He pushes himself to his feet and steps toward her, hands curling around her face to bring her in for a harsh kiss. Elsa laughs into his mouth as he bites at her lip, slips her tongue over his teeth as he growls possessively. Jack's hands are firm and knowing on her body, pushing off the fabric of her dress as he brings her down into the snow. Elsa is tugging at his sweatshirt, the two of them caught in a frenzied rush of clothes and teeth and skin and snow, and above them a new storm brews.

With every bit of mounting passion the sky darkens and the temperature drops, and when Jack finally fucks into her and Elsa's fingers make raking claw marks in his back, the sky breaks with snow and ice and roaring wind, and the town at the bottom of the hill is buried beneath it all.

 

  
'Why can't we all just get along?' sighs Elsa tiredly when she walks into the palace to find Pitch and Jack going at it again, snarling and spitting and yelling at one another amidst a black storm of shadows and ice. Elsa pets a Nightmare that restlessly paces the outskirts of their fight, her hand cool on the horse's flank, enough to make the animal shiver with delight. 'Do they ever stop?' she asks the mare idly. 'I suppose I'll have to do something about that.'

She watches them fight for another moment before flinging a flurry of ice and snow at them. Jack doesn't even notice, and Pitch throws out a hand and stops the oncoming cold with a wall of shadow and darkness. Elsa raises a brow and finds her temper shortening. Their fight is probably nothing of consequence, as far as she can tell. It most likely started out over her, because that is how most of their fights start, and Elsa finds it both endearing and annoying that she knows this off by heart.

'Sometimes you have to take a different approach. Especially with men.' She gives the mare a meaningful look and the creature snorts. Elsa rubs its' neck one more time before stepping out of her dress. It pools onto the floor around her and she pulls her braid over her shoulder, undoing it so that her hair flows freely in the wind made by Jack's rage.

Walking forward, she pays no attention to their fighting, choosing to walk between the two of them with not a glance at either. Jack's enraged yelling comes to a halt and Pitch murmurs, _'well, now'_ as she goes past.

'Do you think you can both play nice for a little while?' Elsa asks over her shoulder as she moves towards the stairway that leads to the bedroom. 'For me?' She turns enough for them to get a flash of rounded breast and pale pink nipple, before raising an eyebrow at them. 'What do you say?'

Pitch looks over at Jack absently. 'I'd say we could settle our affairs another time, don't you, Jack?'

Jack leans on his staff with a lecherous grin. 'I've forgotten what we were even arguing about.'

Pitch, ever the opportunist and ever the enabler of trouble, says, 'I think it was over who was going to take her first?'

Jack's grin drops to something darker, but Elsa intervenes and says, 'I'm sure that two men like yourselves can figure it out. You could save us all the trouble and just... work together, couldn't you?' Her tone is innocent but her eyes are sly and Jack strides forward and gives Pitch a quick slap on the behind.

'Absolutely.' He grins and crowds her up against a wall, bare woman beneath him as his hand roams up her taut stomach to her breasts, rolling a nipple over with his thumb. Shadows encase them as Pitch approaches, bracketing them both to the wall with long arms as he presses up behind Jack.

'This would be the third time I've propositioned Jack, here.' His words dance sensually between the three of them. 'The first time I received a flat _no_ , the second time reluctant trial, and this time... What will it be this time, Jack?' Pitch presses his sharp teeth to Jack's neck and Elsa reaches down and palms his cock through his pants.

'Yes, it's a fucking _yes_ ,' he spits out from between clenched teeth, rolling his hips up into Elsa's palm and tilting his head to the side so that Pitch can leave more marks on the pale skin.

'Oh,' chuckles Pitch darkly when he removes his mouth from Jack's throat. 'I do _so_ love to win.'

Elsa laughs charmingly when Jack spins her around so she is pressed between them, Pitch's body a dark, firm presence at her back and Jack's grinning, lust-filled face at her front. Jack lowers his head to her breast and Pitch wraps them in shadow as he shifts them straight to the bedroom, and it takes seconds for Jack to strip himself bare and press himself back up against Elsa, keen and eager and quick. She turns her head to watch Pitch disrobe, always a fine art as he shrugs off his layers with a casual nonchalance. She'd be offended by his slowness if it weren't for the tell-tale fullness of his cock that shows his eagerness well enough, and when he takes her hand and and guides it to his groin she opens her mouth in a sharp smile and licks her lips.

'Of us all,' she says as she allows them to take her to bed, 'I think I'm the winner here.' Pitch gets behind her back and sits her between his legs, hands playing with her breasts as Jack kneels between her knees them apart wider.

'Of course you are,' murmurs Jack, and he kisses the inside of one thigh affectionately. 'You're a woman; you get multiple orgasms.'

'Watch it Jack Frost,' says Elsa with mock warning, 'or you won't be getting even one.'

Jack just lowers his head with a laugh and when his tongue touches her cunt she keens, head thrown back onto Pitch's shoulder, and the Nightmare King laughs darkly into her hair and pinches her nipple harshly.

'My Queen,' he whispers huskily into her ear. 'Do you like that?'

'Hush, Pitch,' says Elsa as her hips arch up. 'Or you won't be having an orgasm either.'

 

 

It was a good decision, thinks Elsa as she lies in a sexually sated daze a while later, curled up against Pitch's chest with Jack sprawled carelessly behind her. Giving in to her fear was one of the best things she could have ever done. With Pitch came Jack, and the two of them were both as jagged around the edges as she was. Laying waste to Arendelle had been child's play, and with Pitch whispering of bigger towns and Jack teaching her to exceed her own limits, the world had become a playground for Elsa and her men.

_Of course_ , she thinks idly as she breathes cool air across Pitch's chest and feels Jack's hand on her ribcage, _what goes better together than cold and dark?_


End file.
